Field Trip
"Field Trip" is the twenty-fourth episode of RWBY and the eighth episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 25th, 2014. Summary Following the incident in the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, James Ironwood argues with Glynda Goodwitch in Ozpin's office regarding whether action should be taken, disturbed by the lack of concern. Ozpin interrupts their argument to welcome Ruby Rose in and, after seeing that she is unharmed after the encounter, asks her whether there are any more details she can add to her eyewitness account. Here, Ruby describes the infiltrator as someone who "uses Dust embedded in her clothing" and she links her to Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. However, Ozpin sees these new details as insufficient evidence to connect the attacker to Torchwick, leading to Ruby's mention of her prior knowledge of "a base in the southeast". This interests Ozpin enough to allow Ruby to leave. However, before she can exit, he reminds Ruby to refrain from talking to anyone about the incident. After Ruby exits to the dormitory, Ironwood and Goodwitch clash once more, with Glynda questioning Ironwood's tendency to resort to military might the moment a threat arises. Ozpin once more interrupts Glynda before pointing out that the situation may extend beyond Beacon Academy and Vale; therefore, he determines that careful planning must be done first. Meanwhile, back in Team RWBY's dorm, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna attempt to cheer up Ruby after having a tense experience during the encounter. Yang then decides to break the ice by revealing a package that she and Ruby received from Taiyang Xiao Long, their father. To the surprise of everyone, especially Blake, the package included the sisters' pet dog, Zwei, along with dozens of cans of dog food and a letter. As Blake cowers on Ruby's top bunk bed, Ruby proceeds to cradle the dog while Weiss gradually warms up to it, eventually becoming as affectionate as Ruby. Yang, on the other hand, focuses on the letter, which states that her father is going to leave their home island temporarily and has sent them Zwei along with the things needed to take care of him. During the commotion, the team hears Glynda giving an announcement over a loudspeaker instructing all first-year students to go to the amphitheater for a speech from Ozpin. Weiss expresses concern that Zwei will not be able to take care of himself for a week while they are on their upcoming field trip, but Yang suggests that he has everything he will need. Everyone but Ruby leaves the room. Ruby looks at Zwei, as if wondering what he will do while they are away, then gasps as if she had an idea, which is revealed in the episode "Search and Destroy" to consist of hiding Zwei in her bag in order to take him on the mission as well. As it turns out, Glynda has gathered the students from Mistral, Vale, Vacuo and Atlas for their first assignment in missions with veteran Huntsmen. After a speech from Ozpin, which explains the importance of individuality and diversity, the students proceed to choose their missions. Weiss suggests a Grimm extermination mission for the team, as it is located in the southeast region. Ruby attempts to sign the team up, but they find out that the mission is unavailable to first-years. Ozpin confirms this, but he also notes that the team will most likely find their way to the southeast regardless, and he changes the mission parameters so that Team RWBY can accept it. Although Ruby is overjoyed by the decision, Ozpin warns them that the mission will still depend on the team's efforts, and they can be brought back to Beacon as soon as their assigned Huntsman deems them unfit to proceed further. Team RWBY takes Ozpin's advice ambivalently, although Ruby tries to remain optimistic about their mission. To make things worse, Team CFVY has just returned to Beacon one week later than scheduled. Blake stops Velvet Scarlatina, expressing concern for the fellow Faunus; however, Velvet reassures them that Yatsuhashi Daichi was looking out for her. She mentions that the main reason for their delay was that there were "so many", most likely referring to the Grimm, but does not elaborate. Seeing the dejected state in which CFVY returned saps the morale of the team, but Ruby once more attempts to buoy their spirits, hoping that the Huntsman assigned to them will lead them to success. To their surprise and chagrin, the Huntsman in question turns out to be Bartholomew Oobleck. Transcript }} Characters *Yatsuhashi Daichi *Fox Alistair *Zwei }} ;Minor Characters *Student voiced by Jacob Strickler Trivia *This episode continues to show Blake's cat-like nature with the appearance of Zwei. When the dog appears, she stays as far from him as possible and jumps over a table to avoid him. *After the episode's credits, a teaser image for X-Ray and Vav is shown. *If one looks closely at the group of Atlas students when Ozpin draws attention to them in his speech, one can see a student who looks exactly like Ruby. Later during the same speech, a student bearing a striking resemblance to Nora (with hair of a slightly different color) can also be spotted among them. *The mission Team CFVY went on is expanded upon in RWBY: After the Fall. *The events of "Field Trip" are re-told in Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 08 00005.png|This isn't good V2 08 00011.png|No Swearing Glynda V2 08 00019.png|Jumping for whole different reasons V2 08 00030.png|How much dog food does he eat!? V2 08 00032.png|Ruby demonstrates her animal smuggling Ability V2 08 00033.png|Two Teams stand together V2 08 00040.png|Four Schools unite V2 08 00044.png|RWBY Signs up for the Mountain Glenn mission V2 08 00045.png|The army mobilizes V2 08 00048.png|CFVY Returns V2 08 00050.png|Well they look scared V2 08 00051.png|This does not inspire confidence Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2